Pasangan Culun or Pasangan Keren
by YePeh
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis culun dan Uchiha Sasuke pria culun, Bagaimana jika mereka saling jatuh cinta dan bagaimana sikap kedua kakak mereka yang modis?akankah kakak mereka memodifikasi mereka?/"Hmm...sudah seperti ini."/"Sakura ada yang mencarimu."/"Ada ap-eh? Sasuke-kun?"/RnR PLEASE?


Pasangan Culun or Pasangan Keren

* * *

Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis culun dan Uchiha Sasuke pria culun, Bagaimana jika mereka saling jatuh cinta dan bagaimana sikap kedua kakak mereka yang modis?akankah kakak mereka memodifikasi mereka?RnR please?

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship.**_

_**Pairing : Sasusaku**__**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

HAPPY READING .^-~.

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah di sebuah Mansion yang lebih cocok di bilang istana karena Mansion itu bergaya Eropa dan begitu pula tembok mansion yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter yang berwarna pink tua dan di tembok itu tertulis '春野 家族' yang berarti keluarga Haruno, keluarga yang terpandang karena perusahaan yang di miliki teluarga itu adalah perusahaan Haruno Crop dan di halaman Mansion itu terdapat kandang kuda putih di pojok halaman belakang dan air mancur yang besar hampir seperti kolam berenang di halaman belakang Mansion itu, di samping air mancur terdapat 2 pohon Sakura besar yang di atasnya terdapat rumah pohon yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas yang berwarna pink muda seperti pohon dakura itu jadi rumah pohon itu terlihat seperti kasat mata jika tidak di perhatikan baik-baik, lalu di dalamnya terdapat kasur biasa yang berwarna pink dan ungu dan sebuah meja bundar berwarna coklat beserta bantal khusus duduk(itu loh bantal yang sering di pakai orang jepang untuk duduk)berwarna coklat pink yang bermotif pohon Sakura, lalu sebuah kompor kecil dan alat-alat memasak lainnya. Tempat itu terlihat sangat bersih, di halam depan Mansion terdapat 2 air mancur di setiap kanan dan kiri jalan. Lalu taman bunga yang sangat indah dan bunga-bunganya rata-rata berwarna pink,ungu,dan biru. Di dalam Mansion yang beser seperti istana itu terdapat sebuah dapur mewah yang sudah di pastikan semua fasilitas ada di situ,di ruang makan terdapat meja makan dan kursi yang sudah di yakini pasti sangat mahal mengingat lapisan emas di meja dan kursi itu, ada juga ruang tamu yang bergaya eropa kuno dengan lukisan mona lisa dari Leonardo Da Vinci dan beberapa lukisan mahal lainya begitu juga dengan guci antik dari mesir, dan kamar-kamar kosong yang mewah lainya. Mari kita tengok pemeran utama wanita kita.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar pink yang terkesan mewah karena barang-barang mewah seperti Kasur king size berwarna pink,lemari yang di ekspor dari Eropa,meja belajar yang di impor dari Tokyo, sebuah karpet berbulu yang di ekspor dari Korea dan sebuah Tv 40 Ins.

"Karin, bangunkan adikmu," kata ibu

"Ha'i Kaa-chan," kata Karin malas dan segera membangunkan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok...tok..tok...

"Sakura ayo cepat bangun nanti kau bisa terlambat kalau aku sih terlambat tidak apa-apa karena bossku Suigetsu-kun" kata Karin (di sini Karin pacaran sama Suigetsu dari sma dan menjadi asisten pribadi Suigetsu di perusahaan Shima Crop)

"Enghh..."

"SAKURA AYO BANGUN"teriak Karin kesal—

Brak..

Dan membanting paksa pintu kamar Sakura(yaa karin punya kekuatan moster seperti sakura karena mereka kakak adik)

"Ayo bangun~~"kata Karin dengan mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sakura.

"Enghhhh...iya-iya aku bangun." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu mengambil handuk dan mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm...sudah seperti ini,"ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan rambutnya yang di kepang dua beserta kaca mata bulat pink yang terlihat seperti kacamata min, padahal hanya Sakura saja yang suka dia seperti orang culun.

"Okay aku akan segera turun."ucap Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya dan segera turun untuk sarapan bersama Okaa-chan,Otou-san,dan Anekinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Okaa-chan,Otou-san,dan Aneki," kata Sakura lalu mengambil tempatduduk di samping Karin dan menyantap makanannya.

"Ohahou Hahura,"ucap Karin dengan mulut penuh.

Sakura menghentikan makannya lalu tersenyum mengejek "Kau tau Aneki, kalau kau berkata seperti itu dan pada saat itu ada Suigetsu-nii lalu kau pasti akan di putusinya." Kata Sakura lalu melanjutkan acara makannya tadi yang sempat tertunda karena perkataannya.

Karin juga menghentikan acara makannya lalu membalas senyum mengejek Sakura dengan senyum mengejek miliknya "Bilang saja kalau kau iri Sakura Suigetsu-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Huh" kata Sakura membuang muka.

"Aku sudah Kaa-san." Kata Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Hai aku Haruno Sakura memiliki ayah bernama Ryuto Haruno dan ibu bernama Rin Haruno lalu kakak perempuan bernama Karin Haruno. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Elite High School (KEHS) dan ini sudah menjadi rahasia kepala sekolah dan keluargaku kalau di sekolah aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura tetapi Sakura Shinui itu karena aku menyembunyikan identitasku agar aku tidak di perlakukan seperti putri hanya karena anak orang kaya itu pengalamanku waktu SMP dan karena kepala sekolah teman ibuku jadi semua bisa di atur aku juga di sekolah berpenampilan culun agar tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasku lalu aku menyukai seseorang namanya adalah Uchiwa Sasuke tapi sebenarnya dia Uchiha Sasuke tetapi dia juga berpenampilan culun sepertiku alasannya sama sepertiku.

"Ohayou,"kataku pada teman-teman di kelas tetapi tentu saja mereka mencuikiku karena aku di sini sebagai murid yang hanya lewat beasiswa dan miskin dan tentang beasiswa itu benar

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata oh? Iya aku melupakan satu orang kalau hanya Hinatalah yang perduli terhadapku dan dia mengetahui identitasku karena dia berasal dari Clan Hyuuga karena Clan itu bersahabat dengan Clanku.

"Eh?Hinata kita duduk bersama yah?"bujukku pada Hinata-chan agar dia mau dudk sebangku denganku.

"Iya"

"Sakura ada yang mencarimu,"kata Kiba.

"Eh?iya Hinata-chan aku tinggal sebentar yeah"Kataku pada Hinata-chan lalu pergi ke pintu.

"Ada ap-eh? Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

TBC

_**TE BE CE**_

* * *

Author:

Ehm...#nganggukngangguk ini dia fic paling dan paling terbaru saya HAHAHAHA...(Reade: ih..authornya lebay Author:Gomen *~*)...fic ini saya persembahkan untuk minna-san dan mohon reviewnya #ngarep.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**


End file.
